My Angel's Calling Me
by BadButt94
Summary: Sasuke lived a boring and unhappy life, despite his family being one of the most successful clans in all of Konoha, one of the most boring cities on the planet. Sasuke thought nothing would ever happened in Konoha… until he found himself in a battle between a demon and Death himself. Naruto/Sasuke. Yaoi. Requested by: Vampygurl402 for her friend Arashi Wolf Princess. TEMP. HIATUS!
1. Eruption

**Author Notes:**

Hello my lovelies. I'm back with a new story. This story was already completed, but then I got a request from a fan to do one for their friend's birthday on August 30, 2014. But, the reason I am giving this story to the requester is because this has turned out to be on my list of stories I know I'll enjoy writing. I figured that this would be a good present for the birthday fan. So, I hope you enjoy this new story.

Also, I know that all of you have noticed that you've seen me update and complete two of my pervious stories recently but have not completed both my last Naruto and InuYasha stories. The reason for that is because I wanted to enter the school year with new material, except for _**"Mates to Lovers"**_ which was nowhere near to being completed at the time. So I went through my other stories and decided to finish them. I know that I still have my Naruto story to do, but this needed to be posted by today. But don't worry. I'm preparing to write the next chapter and I promise that it'll be up soon enough. Until then, just hold on and read this for now.

…

…

…

**Title: My Angel's Calling Me**

**Summary:** Sasuke lived a boring and unhappy life, despite his family being one of the most successful clans in all of Konoha, one of the most boring cities on the planet. Sasuke thought nothing would ever happened in Konoha… until he found himself in a battle between a demon and Death himself. Naruto/Sasuke. Yaoi. **Requested by: **_**Vampygurl402**_ for her friend _**Arashi Wolf Princess**_.

[**Betaed by: Belletrist Word Salad**.]

…

…

…

**Chapter 1: Eruption**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"_God, I hate this fucking place."_ the raven-haired boy grumbled inwardly as he sojourned home yet again from yet another boring day at school.

Also not helping was the fact that he might as well develop heat exhaustion right now! His black wife beater started to feel like a second skin as the sun continued beat down on him. The only thing protecting his porcelain skin was his white sleeveless and hooded jacket that barely hung onto him. His black skinny jeans and their decoration, a silver chain dangling off his right hip, wasn't doing his rising body temperature any favors either. His raven locks remained spiked up in the back, but his bangs were now plastered to his face. His eyes, so dark brown they might as well be black, felt like they were burning from the heat of the sun. His hands were sweaty and were making his rings feel like glue was sticking them to his fingers. The only apparel that wasn't bothering him was his black and white Converses, nigh-soundless on the hot pavement, and his ear piercings, his pride and joy. Each ear had five silver piercings, dotting them from the lobule to the middle of the helix, and at the top of his left ear was a silver bar. The only thing that could top them was the tattoo he planned on getting once he graduated, making him wish he could speed up his remaining school days. If only, huh?

The boy hiked up the strap of his bag as he continued down the sidewalk, his frustration rising as quickly as the temperature without. The only good thing was that this would be one of the very last times he would have to walk along this path.

"_Only a few more weeks, then I graduate. And once I do, I am leaving this shithole."_

Nothing could make him happier. But why was he so desperate to leave the place of his alma mater? The fact of the matter was that this boy's hometown, Konoha, was the most boring city on the face of the Earth. Even its very foundation and history was boring, a typical pilgrimage of exiles who settled in the midst of terra incognita. A small town at first, it would expand into a full-scale city that remained crimeless for nearly a century and therefore, safe for raising a family, leading to generation upon generation of families moving to this relatively crime-free Eden. But as time flowed, Konoha's novelty would fade in the face of larger, more populated, and more exciting cities, rendering its claim to fame to its inertia, as well as its constant state of ennui.

Another reason the youth wanted out was because of his family. Mind you, this wasn't to say that his family was abusive, neglectful, or some other great tragedy like familial homicide; the boy's parents and older brother were the most loving family anyone could ask for, even if his father and brother looked like the hardest asses to ever exist. So what about his family could drive him away? Simple: their wealth, their beauty, and their history of being Konoha's founders. Because of such prestige, it was nigh-impossible to discern true friends from those who only sought prestige by proxy. Compounding this was the female populace, who to this day chased him down, hoping to snag and snog him, maybe even join his prestigious family. How his brother escaped the fangirls was beyond him, but long story short, there would be no love lost on those Misty-players.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to convince his parents to move; even as a child he was subject to Konoha's doldrums. But history and safety had as strong a hold over his parents as the doldrums had him. This, in addition to one of his father's looks, ended the matter of them moving altogether. However, they added, if he was as bent on leaving this town as they were on staying, he could venture out into the world and make a life for himself as soon as he graduated. That was a bargain that Sasuke of the Uchiha clan was more than happy to hold up. Yes, he would miss his family dearly and he would keep the name he'd come to take pride in, but even that didn't change the fact that this place was suffocating him.

So that was his plan: graduate, then move out of Konoha and reinvent himself. But, as a great poet once wrote, the best-laid schemes of mice and men can go awry. And Sasuke Uchiha, for all his prestige, would be no exception…

…

…

…

_This town, its fake ass people, and everything else can kiss my ass when I finally leave this Godforsaken place. Just thinking about it gives me a headache. I need a smoke._ Sasuke reached into his pocket, cheering up ever so slightly when he found his cigarette pack.

He popped one up and put it in his mouth. After doing this, he put the pack back into his pocket and grabbed his lighter. He was about to light his cancer stick when he heard the blood-chilling and all-too-familiar sound of what sounded like banshees screaming.

"**IT'S SASUKE!" **A group of girls yelled as they started running towards him.

"Shit. Not again."

He took off running. Not wanting to drop his cigarette, Sasuke removed it from his mouth and put it back in his pocket as he ran. This routine was nothing new. Every day, the girls from his school would chase him down. And every day, he would find new ways to outwit them. Today, he thought he'd try something new.

"_They'll never follow me into the cemetery." _ He laughed to himself as he ran through the gates.

He waited a few minutes to catch his breath. Surely, those girls would give up now! But he was dead wrong. The girls had followed him. Thinking fast, Sasuke spotted a tomb. Using his strength, the Uchiha pushed the doors open and hid inside. He waited for the girls to run past and out of the cemetery before sighing in relief.

"Damn fangirls. They're either as fearless as I am, or they have no respect for the dead," Sasuke grumbled before pulling out his cigarette and lighting it. He took a long drag and sighed as he blew it out. "Ah, nicotine. My only love."

He stayed in the tomb for a bit and decided to look around. It was almost completely dark minus the light from his cigarette. After he finished it, Sasuke threw it on the ground to put it out before using the light from his cell phone to see.

The walls were completely blank. There was nothing in there except a human-sized thick, stone coffin in the middle of the room. Overcome by morbid curiosity, he walked over to the coffin to observe it. Under what had to be a century's worth of dust, he could see writing. Using his hand, Sasuke wiped it off and began to read.

"_Those who are drawn to darkness will forever live within. Those who interrupt it shall be dragged into it. Only one can save us all. Only one can serve Lord Death._ Great. First, fangirls. Then, emo poetry," Sasuke scoffed as he stood up and locked his phone.

He walked towards the door and opened it. Seeing that no one was there, he started to head for the exit. He was about halfway out when he heard a something strange. It sounded like an animal, so he turned around to look for it. When he didn't find anything, he started to leave again. Before he could get much further, he heard it again. But this time, he felt chills running up his spine.

"That's…no animal…" The hairs on the back of his neck standing erect, Sasuke turned around slowly. Timid steps moved the boy slightly closer to the entrance of the tomb. "Hello…?" Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard from inside and the ground started to shake. "Fuck this, I'm out!" Not wanting to stick around to see what was going on, Sasuke began to sprint.

As he kept running, the ground beneath him continued to shake violently. As he neared the gate, Sasuke tripped and used his hands to break his fall before gripping onto the gate. As he tried to stand, he bore witness to dark creatures with gold and red eyes rising from the ground and dragging people under. The sight scared and shook him to the very core. He had to get home now before those things came for him too! Just as Sasuke moved to get up, he felt something wrap around his ankle. Looking down, his eyes widened at the sight of one of those creatures snarling at him and making as if dragging him into the ground. Frantic, Sasuke began to rapidly kick the demon in the face before a well-placed kick forced it to release him before disappearing.

Out of the fiend's grasp, Sasuke wasted no time running to the entrance, only to have his escape route blocked by more of the monsters.

"_There has to be another exit around here"_ Sasuke thought as he skidded to a stop.

He quickly looked around until he saw another exit. Smirking in success, Sasuke started heading for the newfound exit. He ran as fast as he could, but when he turned around, he saw that they were gaining on him. His run turned into a sprint. He saw that he was closing in on the exit. All he had to do was go around that tomb…! But before he could reach the tomb, one of the demons grabbed his leg, causing him to fall. Recovering quickly, Sasuke kicked the demon off of him. When the demon was dispelled, Sasuke nervously backed into the sepulcher, his sweaty back cooled by the stone against his back. Panic set in. This would surely be his final moment. Sasuke saw his life flash before his eyes… and it was just as boring as he thought it was.

"Man, that's fucking depressing."

The snarl in front of him brought him out of his reverie. With a final goodbye to his family, Sasuke waited for one of the demons to have at him. When one finally did, he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes.

Had he closed them, Sasuke would've missed something truly extraordinary: the black flash shooting out of tomb and speeding through the demonic throng, using something silver to summarily slaughter them. This continued for a few moments before the figure approached the bewildered Uchiha boy.

"_**Are you alright?"**_ came a husky, masculine voice.

Nervously, Sasuke nodded. He guessed that the figure saw him because it nodded too. In front of the Uchiha stood a hooded being in a black robe with long sleeves and a silver doubled-edged scythe in its hands. From where Sasuke was sitting, his mind buzzed with questions. Who was this guy? _What_ was this guy? He obviously wasn't one of those demons, and there was no way he could be human…!

Apparently satisfied with the human boy's status, the figure turned to what remained of the monstrous mob. _**"FOUL BEASTS!"**_ he called out, startling Sasuke. _**"I, LORD DEATH, WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE DEPTH OF HELL YOU CRAWLED FROM!"**_

Once the figure finished speaking, he swung his scythe around and slammed it into the ground before dragging it. Once the ground was split open, dark energy rose up from the ground and shot at the demons, each of them letting out an unholy shriek as the mysterious force impaled them. Throughout the graveyard and the city, the figure's force impaled the demons and saved the townspeople from chaos. When he sensed that all the demons were gone, the figure withdrew his scythe from the ground, fixing the cracks from both him and the demons.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of this. Demonic swarms, a hooded reaper, dark energy… What the hell was going on? And how could this happen in _Konoha_, of all places?! His fear giving way to curiosity, Sasuke began dusting himself off.

But the figure wasn't finished yet. With a hand motion, the hooded entity summoned three more similarly clothed beings, all of them shorter than he.

"_**Go erase anyone's memory of this event. I don't want to see any paperwork on any of this shit. Got it?"**_

"_**Yes, Lord Death!"**_ The three saluted before flitting away.

Seeing an opportunity to say something, Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and began to speak. "So, um…thanks for saving me and the town and all—"

"_**You have the power within you."**_

"Excuse me?" Sasuke responded, confusion all over his face. With swiftness, the figure turned around and got really close to Sasuke. "Umm… Can I help you?"

The figure reached out and touched Sasuke's chest with clawed tan fingers. _**"How could a brat like you possess that kind of power? Someone must be playing a joke on me."**_

"Ok, now you're starting to creep me out," Sasuke said as he moved back a little bit.

The figure turned his head towards the tomb. _**"Did you unleash these demons?"**_ he asked, gesturing with his scythe.

"Um…no. Why would I?" Sasuke said as he sucked on his teeth and folded his arms.

"_**Someone had to have read the inscription on the coffin—"**_

"Oh, you mean that messed-up poem? Yeah I read that, but what does that have to do with—"

"_**FOOL! I set that inscription in place to keep those demons sealed away!" **_The figure groaned as he placed his hand inside his hood to rub his hidden face. _**"Not even five seconds and already you're causing me more paperwork than the last century."**_ The figure sighed before turning back to face Sasuke. _**"Well, might as well get this over with. The quicker you help me fix this mess, the quicker I can be rid of you."**_

"Wait a minute! What makes you think I'll help you? I don't even know you. Granted, I'm grateful for everything, but I have more important things to do than help some hooded freak I don't even know!"

"**You**_** caused this mess, so **_**you're**_** going to help me fix it! End of discussion! But, you can't help me like that."**_ The figure raised the scythe over his head. _**"Hold still."**_

Sasuke's eyes widened in panic as the figure brought the scythe down on him. He didn't feel any pain, but he did feel a tingling in his chest. Looking down, he noticed a bright red ribbon of light coming from his chest before wrapping around his entire body. The Uchiha watched as the ribbon transformed his clothes. His outfit now consisted of a black sleeveless and hooded shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots with silver buckles. Around his waist were two silver crossing chains matching a silver choker and armbands on his biceps. In his right hand, a long, double-bladed sword materialized. He grabbed it with both hands and was surprised to find that the blades weren't connected at the hilt.

When his transformation ended, he stood in front of the figure, completely shell-shocked. A part of him was excited, but mostly, he was scared as shit. Nothing made sense anymore. And this sure as hell wasn't the kind of excitement he had in mind! With wide eyes, he turned towards the figure.

"What…What the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

The figure walked closer to Sasuke, making the teen swallow a lump. With one hand, the figure reached out to grab Sasuke's chin. Slowly, Sasuke's face was pulled closer to the figure's concealed face before he was suddenly slammed onto the ground. Before he could complain, the figure removed his hood with a smirk.

The figure was nothing like Sasuke imagined. When the hood was removed, Sasuke could see spiky blond hair at the top of the figure's head while the rest of it draped over his shoulders. The being had tan, smooth-looking skin, red eyes with vertical slit pupils, and black whisker-like marks on his cheeks. As the boy smirked from above Sasuke, the raven could see that he had fangs as well.

"_**Many people know me as Lord Death. But you can call me Naruto."**_

…

…

…

**To Be Continued…**

…

…

…

**Next Time on **_**'My Angel's Calling Me'**_**…**

Naruto interrupts Sasuke's life.


	2. Hiatus Alert

**Author's Note: Hiatus Alert**

Dear Fans,

I know that you all have been wondering when I will update the newest chapter for this story. Well, I regret to inform you that this story is being put on a temporary hiatus for at least three weeks. School is ending soon and I really need to focus and get through these last few weeks. I'm sorry. It really tears me up inside to have to step away from the one thing that keeps me sane through the school semester. But, what has to be done is done.

Another reason I am putting this story on a temporary hiatus is because this story is nowhere near to being completed and will probably not be completed until I get on Christmas break in three weeks. So, I'm also going to also be focusing my attention on only one story right now. That story is 'Had It Not Been for You'. This story only has three more chapters left and will be easier to tackle at this current moment. I'm sorry for everyone who's been waiting for the newest chapter to be released, but just stay with me a little longer. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting on a story that won't be updated for a while like I have done in the past. Anyway, that's what's going on right now. If you have any questions/ concerns, please do not be afraid to send me a message. I will be glad to hear anything that you guys send. But if someone has the need to cuss me out, then prepare to be ignored or told off as well. Thank you all and see you soon.


End file.
